


Storms and Rabbits

by orphan_account



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Accidental Bonding, Accidental Incest, Accidental Relationship, Alternate Universe - Human, Blizzards & Snowstorms, Cabins, Rating May Change, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Snow, Snowed In, Warnings May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-07 18:56:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14087478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After getting lost on a hunting-hiking trip, Raivis and Ivan are forced to find shelter as a fierce snow storm settles their fate. Unable to contact any one, they settle in an abandoned home that, while not in the best of shape, protects them for an entire year in the frozen land of Russia.





	1. House Work

Raivis wasn't one to back mouth or complain, but he was fairly sure he and Ivan were lost. They had lost the map when the car was buried in snow, and they also were in the middle of a terrible blizzard. He clung to Ivan's side and wobbled, but he was lucky, he thought as Ivan started to drag carry him towards a small cabin. 

As they made their way inside, Ivan sat Raivis down on the floor and quickly tried to make a fire out of the wood in the hut. He got his lighter out and quicky lit a fire to the best of his ability. Ivan sighed as he made sure Raivis was close to the fire and he looked around the rub down house. There was a bed in the corner, one roomed house, and its sheets were piled high on with dust. 

Both pasted out after that. It was simply to cold and sleep is what saved them in the end. 

When they awoke, Ivan said he still had a hunting bow he carried with him and could set traps before leaving. Raivis was left in the small cabin with nothing to do. Actually, he thought, maybe I should look around and see if there is anything useful. 

Raivis looked in the cupboards and found a large tin bath tub in the lower ones, and a set of small ones. He looked at the fire, making sure it was fed regularly, and decided that the sheets could use at least a bit of water on them. He carried the small tubs full of snow from outside and put them in the largest one, which he set next to the fire. He took the sheets off the bed and shook them out, coughing violently, and then set them out. Raivis peeked into some of the higher shelves best he could and found some soap. Not new, creamy soap but hard, crusted on soap. He determined it would work on the sheets. 

After waiting for the snow to melt he shoved the covers into the water and started scrubbing. The water was bitter and cold, but they needed washed and the mattress needed aired. It would be ok as long as he dried quickly. 

As it started to close onto night, Raivis began to worry. Had the cold killed Ivan? Just as this thought crossed his mind, Ivan burst through the door. He had two rabbits under his arms and a deer over his shoulder. He set them on the floor and quickly set by the fire. The sheets hung by the fire as well. 

"They are drying," Raivis explained, "I washed them with soap I found and snow" Ivan nodded approvingly and patted the boy's head before skinning the animals. Raivis asked to keep the ribs of the rabbits and the tendons. When asked why, he said that he could make a needle and thread from it. Ivan nodded, commenting on Raivis' awareness. 

The night was spent with Raivis burning sharpened rabbit bones over a fire as he sew a hat for Ivan, to the best of his ability. And eating. While they had very few spices, the rabbit meat was filling. They finished around they same time Raivis yawned for the first time that night. 

Raivis made the bed as Ivan lay relaxed by the fire. As he finished, Ivan stood up and got in bed, shoes and all, and instructed Raivis to do the same.  

 Raivis was hesitant at first, being the younger of the two and practically unable to defend himself, but got into the bed in spite of what his nerves said. As he climbed in, to his relief, Ivan turned away. Raivis admits he was awfully cold with out the extra body heat, but he didn't want to be touch in any way by a grown man in a bed. Raivis shivered as that thought ran through his head. He passed out not long after that.

In the morning, Ivan was gone. Raivis suspected that he went out to hunt again, but they had food outside being frozen in the snow. he thought about it. Maybe he is getting wood to dry out, he thought, it would make sense. The fire wood that was already here was low when they arrived, and fire was the most important thing right now. 

Raivis looked around the cabin again; looking and peeking in cupboards for a broom. The floor was covered in an awful layer of dust and dirt. How long has it been sense someone visited here? He gave a small laugh of victory as he found a broom in a closet and immediately started to clean up. The closet Raivis had found was a walk in, and a few chairs and a small table was in there. He hauled those out after sweeping and set up a small dining area. He fumbled around as he waited for Ivan to come back. 

Raivis never truly favored his uncle. Ivan was very tall, and he almost always had a smile on. It was terrifying some times because he would just stare at you. Raivis wasn't one to disrespect his 'elders' but Ivan could just flat be scary. He had seen the way he could beat someone up, he had gotten in a fight with his brother once. 

As Raivis opened the door to grab the rabbit from last night, Ivan was at the door and he opened the door wider. He grabbed the rabbit and let it thaw next to the fire. "Was Raivis waiting for me by the door," Ivan asked was he dumped an armful of snow next to the fire. Raivis looked down and shrugged, getting a chuckle from the older, ruffling Raivis' hair. He yelped and batted the hands away. Ivan looked at the chairs. "I-I found them," Raivis blurted out, "In the closet. It was walk in and the table was in there with chairs..." He mumbled before pouring some of the water he had collected yesterday into a pot and put the rabbit in it. He placed it on the fire and waited. "Little Raivis looks like a young house wife," Ivan mused and chuckled softly. 

Raivis' face burned at that comment. "I-I'm a boy!" He looked at Ivan with an almost offended look and pouted. Ivan laughed and shook his head. He patted Raivis’ hair before sitting down in the chairs. The younger of the two cooked the rabbit and then put the pot on the table and they started eating quietly. 

Raivis hoped this storm would let up soon.


	2. Little Wife

The little shelter had held up nice after a few days. Raivis used the nails in Ivan's pack to pin furs to the windows, which let cold hair in. The window was loose from its own screws and had been broken, letting cold frigid hair in. After finishing that, it all went rather smoothly.

Ivan came back to the cabin everyday with either a rabbit or wood and then they would eat. Raivis had started wrapping cooked meat in furs so Ivan would have something to eat when he was outside. Raivis cleaned up everyday; washing clothes, cooking himself a meal, washing the sheets, remaking the bed, the whole deal.

Ivan caught food, gathered wood, and skinned the animals he caught. While his tasks were fewer that Raivis, they were more difficult. Raivis had asked to go hunting with Ivan once, who shook his head and left before Raivis could ask why.

Today seemed different for some reason. Ivan had stayed out louder than normal, and it was awfully worrying to Raivis. He found himself sitting at the table with hot food in front of him. He did not eat. He always ate with Ivan, it was a matter of respect.

Ivan slammed the door open and stepped in, throwing a small family of rabbits on the floor and closing the door. Raivis jumped up, "Ivan!" He exclaimed and grabbed the older males arm. Ivan looked at him with surprise before chuckling and picking and small male up. Raivis squealed and giggled as he was hugged. Ivan put him down and Raivis brushed the snow off himself. He helped Ivan take off his bulky clothing before he warmed the food up again. He found some pepper in his bag earlier in the day and decided to throw some of that in. 

Raivis ate with Ivan silently and quickly. Ivan apologized on being out later than normal, to which Raivis quickly said not to think anything of it. He laughed at Ivan's stories and jokes.

Then it stopped. "Little Raivis really is my little wife, no? You wash clothes, cook food, even wash the sheets everyday. Very cute." He chuckled at the heat gathering at Raivis' cheeks. He sat down next to the fire after dinner and watched Raivis clean up. He smiled at the working boy. He was so very small out his waist and had delicately curved hips. It was a running joke in Raivis' family that he was actually a young lady. Raivis always denied these fact and he was right. Ivan now saw the... Appeal in Raivis' body. Like a young woman, virgin and pure. 

He grabbed Raivis' wrist and pulled him down onto his lap. Raivis squealed and he squirmed before Ivan wrapped his arms around Raivis' waist. "Little Raivis is so small and fragile, you shake so much. Are you cold?" Ivan asked softly into Raivis' ear and took hold of his shaking hands. Raivis shook his head and Ivan laughed quietly. "Has little Raivis made the bed?" He asked in an almost motherly voice. Raivis nodded and Raivis kissed his cheek. "Good, I an tired. Come sleep with me." Ivan pulled Raivis to the bed and wrapped his arms around him.

Body heat, Raivis thought, this is for body heat.


	3. Yes, of course

There are very few days where Raivis would complain, and if he did he would have never said a word. Yet, here he was, groaning on about how they were going to freeze to death. Ivan warned him a few times to be thankful that they have anything at all; however, Raivis is still young and has yet to learn true 'thankfulness'. 

At night, when Raivis was still awake, he'd stare at Ivan. He couldn't sleep because of the cold, and getting snuggled up close to Ivan didn't seem like a good idea. Why, may you ask that it didn't seem like a good idea? This is because Raivis knew for a fact Ivan had been through two wives already, and he met both of them. 

They all  _hated_ Ivan with a passion. 

Even if they never stated why, he saw the bruises on the first wife's cheek. She had said she fell down the stairs, but Raivis knew better. Yet, here he was, only seven centimeters away from Ivan's sleeping face. The younger had gotten close with Ivan, yes, but he was still terrifying. The fact that he was trapped in a cabin with someone who could animals and not even think about it scared Raivis a good bit. 

Raivis couldn't blame Ivan though; both of them needed to eat. 

A few nights later, Raivis did care about food. He did not care about surviving as Ivan caressed his arms as they sat in front of the fire. Didn't care as he was pulled onto Ivan's lap. He didn't care at he was whispered to in Russian.  _Is this how his wives felt?_ Raivis asked himself,  _did they consent to this?_ He felt like he was going to throw up, like he was going to die. 

Then Raivis started to cry. Ivan stopped and shushed him, kissing away tears and sobs, telling him everything was going to be ok. That everything is fine. That it wouldn't hurt. That he  _shouldn't fight back._

That night was long and cold, and wet with tears. The morning, on the other hand, he was treated with the upmost respect and was handled with care, as if he was a broken doll that needed fixing. He was told that it would never happen again, as Ivan kissed it knee tenderly, that he would never hurt him again. 

_Bullshit_ is the first thing Raivis thought. The next night, as he slept, he dreamed of the night before.

_"Shush!" Ivan hissed as he forcefully removed Raivis' clothes. "Be quiet, stop-stop fighting!" He growled and held the younger down by his hips. Raivis cried as he was exposed and touched and_ violated.  _He screeched as he felt Ivan roughly grab is member, flinching away from the kisses Ivan peppered on his cheeks. Raivis squeezed his eyes tight and held his breath. He prayed to whatever god there was to let it_ stop.  _Then, he felt fingers trace down lower. "No! Please, Ivan, no! Not there-" Raivis' pleads were cut off as Ivan clamped a hand over his mouth and forced a finger inside him._ This is gross, _was the first thing he thought. He felt those fingers well around and prob his insides. He whimpered as they touched a sensitive spot every now and then. "Little wife," Ivan had said softly, "You trust me, no?"_

Raivis sat up with gasp and a cold sweat. He looked around and saw that Ivan was still up by the fire. The elder looked up and smiled gently and started to walk over. Raivis scooted away and wrapped the blankets around himself. "Pl-Please don't-" Raivis started to get choked up. "Shush  _little rabbit,_ I will not hurt you."

_Ivan killed little rabbits._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im a terrible human uwu


End file.
